Rush
by Dana Norram
Summary: Talvez não entendesse como aquele piloto que mal o conhecia estava se importando. Talvez até entendesse, sim, só não acreditasse de verdade. // SLASH // SuluxChekov // ONESHOT


**Título:** Rush  
**Classificação:** R  
**Casal:** Hikaru Sulu/ Pavel Chekov  
**Sumário: **Talvez não entendesse _como _aquele piloto que mal o conhecia estava se importando. Talvez até entendesse, sim, só não acreditasse de verdade.

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic contém SLASH e- como que é? Tu _não sabe _o que é Slash e ainda acha que é _fã_ de Star Trek? Star Trek inventou o Slash, meu amigo.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de Star Trek é meu. Nenhuma das séries. Nenhum dos filmes. Eu só peguei o Sulu e o Chekov emprestados um pouquinho, mas garanto que devolvo os dois inteiros (dentro do possível). :)

* * *

**Rush  
**por Dana Norram

**parte um **~ _o que Hikaru sente_

A notícia de que assumiria a cadeira de piloto da Enterprise fez com que ele sentisse todos os clichês possíveis o atingirem. E todos_ ao mesmo tempo_: frio quente na boca do estômago, arrepios involuntários na nuca e as mãos suando, inconvenientemente trêmulas no instante em que tomou seu lugar na ponte de comando e ergueu os braços para os controles. Quase pensou em recuar. _Quase_. Respirou fundo e fechou as mãos em punho.

Foi quando ouviu um suspirar decididamente _satisfeito_ ao seu lado. E a irritação cresceu dentro de si pela mera idéia de alguém estar _feliz_ enquanto ele sentia-se tão miserável. Mas ao se virar, o que viu foram mãos de dedos longos apertando os botões do painel de controle como se tocassem um piano de luzes. E um sorriso sincero se espalhando pela face que se voltou na sua direção, tranqüilizando de um jeito que ele nem foi capaz de perceber.

**parte um ponto três **~ _o que Hikaru sabe_

Sabia que era capaz de reparar somente na falta de peso do próprio corpo e no vento gelado que queimava suas orelhas e puxava seus cabelos com tanta, _tanta_ força para trás. Sabia que ia morrer. Morrer _logo_. Não sabia se sentiria dor, mas nada, absolutamente nada poderia ser pior do que aquela espera pelo inevitável. Escutava os gritos abafados de Kirk, mas não conseguia _absorver _o significado de suas palavras.

Então, de repente, sabia que estava salvo. Sabia por que sentia o chão firme debaixo de si, seu corpo pesado de alívio. Sabia pela própria respiração que um segundo atrás era gelada, agora esquentando seus pulmões aos poucos. E ele não podia _ver_ o sorriso, mas _ouviu _o grito de vitória. Com sotaque carregado de felicidade.

**parte um e meio **~ _o que Hikaru fez_

Jamais fora devidamente apresentado a Pavel. Verdade seja dita, sequer sabia seu primeiro nome até o capitão Pike fazer a pergunta, mais cedo naquele dia. Mas lembrava vagamente do seu colega de quarto apontar o russozinho numa tarde na cafeteria da Academia, falando sobre como ele o batera no último teste de Física Teórica Avançada. Não prestou atenção no que o colega dissera depois, mas tinha fixado na memória o fato de ter dado uma _boa _olhada nos cachos claros, distraidamente caídos sobre a pele rosada da face do russo, antes de voltar a comer seu lanche.

Agora, sem saber o que fazer, ele observava o rapaz entrar em pânico ao não conseguir salvar a mãe de Spock. Sequer sabia dizer qual visão lhe deu mais desespero: o vulcano com o braço estendido para o vazio ou o jovem de olhos verdes, segundos atrás vivos de alegria, então repentinamente apagados. Num silêncio que inundava o lugar, assistiu o russo puxar os próprios cabelos, as mãos finas que tocavam um piano de luzes agarrando-se àqueles mesmos cachos claros com desespero. Observou-o se levantar, a respiração presa e os olhos enormes cheios de decepção antes de ele largar os _controles_ e _todos _que assistiam à cena. E correr. Fez, então, o que tinha de fazer. Correu atrás.

**parte quase dois **~ _o que Hikaru disse_

Correr nunca fora exatamente o seu forte. Tinha pernas meio curtas, péssimas para escapar de valentões da escola, mas ótimas para manter uma boa postura na esgrima. Difícil para alcançar o rapaz que se desembestara pela Enterprise como se estivesse correndo pela própria vida. De passagem, viu rostos irritados de oficiais que saiam do caminho deles, resmungando, os braços erguidos pelo susto, e pôs mais forças em suas pernas, ainda trêmulas da experiência de quase-morte. Foi quando pensou em como só estava ali, vivo, justamente por causa _daquele_ que perseguia. E correu _mais_ rápido.

Finalmente viu as costas do outro ao dobrar um corredor. Reconheceu a região que levava à área de recreação e não se surpreendeu pelo lugar estar completamente deserto. Sentiu falta de ar pelo exercício recém-forçado, mas ainda assim conseguiu reunir fôlego o bastante para chamar _Chekov_, _Chekov!_. Duas vezes e nada, o ritmo do outro inabalável. Tentou, então, e disse, em alto e bom som. Do fundo. Como se soubesse desde sempre o que fazer.

"Pavel!"

−**x−**

**parte dois **~_ o que se sabe e sente e diz e faz_

Hikaru surpreendeu-se em como a respiração de Pavel estava controlada quando o alcançou, parado junto à parede. Encarou-o, sentindo suas pernas fracas como no momento em que caíra para a morte. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos para recuperar o ar, antes de erguer a cabeça. Viu a face consternada desviar os olhos e aprumou mais o corpo, colocando as mãos nos ombros do outro, que arregalou os orbes verdes, confusos devido à proximidade. De alguma forma, porém, pareciam quase _gratos _por ela. Hikaru não sabia o que dizer. Nem mesmo por _onde_ começar. Pavel ajudou-o nisso, também.

"Eu a perdi..." e a voz do rapaz quebrou-se ante um rápido tragar do próprio ar quando ele abaixou a cabeça, derrotado pela mera lembrança. "Eu deixei a mãe do Comand-, a mãe do _Capitão _Spock morrer... eu, eu _não _consegui-"

Pavel se calou quando Hikaru chocalhou seus ombros com força, obrigando-o a encará-lo de volta. Sua expressão era confusa. Desconfiada, até. Talvez não entendesse _como _aquele piloto que mal o conhecia estava se importando. Talvez até entendesse, sim, só não acreditasse de verdade. Especialmente quando tudo que precisava era que as palavras tão dolorosamente óbvias fossem ditas _em voz alta_. Mas por uma outra pessoa, de modo que não ecoassem nulas no vácuo de sua própria consciência.

"Não foi sua culpa" e Hikaru disse _e _viu os olhos de Pavel encontrarem os seus como quem se segurou numa mão um segundo antes de ser puxado de dentro de um abismo. Viu o outro piscar, antes de reparar nos lábios rosados, que tremeram na tentativa de segurar um sorriso de gratidão. Gratidão por Hikaru lhe dizer aquilo que ele simplesmente precisava ouvir.

"Você sabe que não foi" ele reforçou as palavras e o aperto nos ombros, sentindo os ossos debaixo da pele sob suas mãos enluvadas. "Você é um gênio, você... _me _salvou."

Desta vez o sorriso apareceu de verdade, tímido, aliviado quase, e a cabeça de Pavel tombou um pouco para trás quando ele soltou sua respiração presa, ainda pesada com sua própria culpa. Pavel encostou-se na parede atrás de si, os cachos claros, nem loiros, nem castanhos, esmagados contra a superfície e Hikaru deu um passo para frente, sem querer tirar as mãos de seus ombros, aproximando-se só um pouco mais.

Hikaru quase se soltou ao sentir os dedos delicados tocarem o lado esquerdo da sua face. _Quase_. Era a primeira vez em que se dava conta do murro que levara lutando na plataforma, minutos antes. E pensou, realmente assustado, em como parecia que fazia _dias_.

"Você se machucou" a voz do outro saiu pequena, distraída, e Hikaru não sabia se era o sotaque, mas o fato é que levou alguns segundos para entender as palavras de Pavel, que agora deslizava os dedos sobre o seu rosto machucado, como se tivesse o poder de curá-lo com o mero toque de suas mãos. Assim como antes o salvara da morte certa, painel e botões sob seus dedos.

"Não foi nada" Hikaru falou, sem convicção e sem orgulho, e Pavel sorriu de novo. Seus dedos então deixaram a bochecha de Hikaru para tocar-lhe o lábio superior cortado. Havia um pequeno inchaço se formando e Hikaru não pôde evitar sentir um arrepio forte, que nada se parecia com dor, só mesmo lembrava vagamente a sensação de cair, de não sentir um chão firme e seguro debaixo de seus pés.

"Eu achei que fosse morrer" Hikaru confessou, tentando ignorar quanto o toque das mãos do outro era leve e quente. Ignorar o fato de que gostaria de ficar ali por mais tempo do que parecia apropriado e que esse tempo já fazia um '_tic' _e '_tac'_ ensurdecedor dentro da sua cabeça. "Não" Hikaru respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu tinha _certeza _de que ia morrer. Eu, _obrigado_-" disse assim, com sinceridade, e repetiu com a voz já meio falha, lambendo os lábios secos, sentindo o gosto metálico do corte. "Obrigado."

Hikaru então percebeu, de repente, um vazio imenso. Vazio que, logo notou, era ausência dos dedos de Pavel, quando estes deixaram o seu rosto. _E se foi_, pensou, _por causa de sua própria língua, que tocara a ponta deles, assustando-os dali?_

A sensação, porém, durou menos que o espaço entre a certeza da morte e o alívio da vida. Mal teve tempo de perceber que Pavel aproximara o rosto dele do seu, encostando o nariz em sua bochecha inchada e em como em seguida ele apertou os lábios rosados ali, sobre a pele machucada, um gesto quase fraterno de agradecimento por suas palavras de conforto.

E poderia ter sido só aquilo, sim, se Hikaru não tivesse sentido o calor dos lábios do outro se alastrar por sua pele de tal forma que, quando deu por si, já tinha virado o rosto e aberto sua boca sob a de Pavel. E talvez, _talvez_, o máximo que poderia ter acontecido seria o outro lado de sua face ficar inchado também, caso o que Pavel tivesse feito fosse esmurrá-lo pelo gesto e não, contra toda e qualquer lógica, segurar a respiração e fechar os olhos verdes, antes de _retribuir_.

−**x−**

**parte três **~_ as coisas que a gente faz são porque a gente sente, mas nem sempre a gente sabe o que a gente diz_

Hikaru não voltou imediatamente à ponte após o acontecido no corredor deserto, sua cabeça cheia demais diante da mera idéia de parar e _pensar_. Andou a esmo pela nave pelo que poderia ter sido cinco minutos ou meia hora, esbarrando em oficiais que olhavam com curiosidade para suas roupas, seu cabelo bagunçado. Para sua face e seus lábios inchados.

Não se permitiu pensar na expressão de Pavel quando os dois se encararam ao apartarem o beijo, suas respirações no mesmíssimo ritmo acelerado e inconstante. Mas não conseguia ignorar a memória da _sensação _de empurrar o outro contra a parede, envolvendo-o com seus braços. Nem das mãos de dedos longos subindo do seu rosto para os seus cabelos e aprofundando o beijo — justamente o que fez a ferida no seu lábio romper-se, o gosto de sangue trazendo ambos de volta à realidade. Pavel então o encarara e resmungou algo em russo, que Hikaru obviamente não entendeu, antes de sair, os passos apressados. Podia ter sido um _sinto muito_ como poderia ser algum palavrão. Não fazia diferença. E Hikaru repentinamente se viu fitando uma parede nua na qual encostou sua testa, batendo-a sem força.

Foi um sorriso tímido e curto, provavelmente constrangido, que o recebeu quando ele retomou o seu lugar na ponte, após trocar de roupa e jogar uma água fria no rosto. Tentou agir naturalmente. Sequer pensou em ignorar Pavel, ainda que não soubesse o que sentir ou pensar ou se deveria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse.

Mas não teve muito tempo para remoer o assunto. Logo a sua atenção, juntamente com a de todos, foi tomada pela explosão de raiva de Kirk. E Hikaru o compreendia, talvez melhor do que todos ali. Estivera lá, afinal. Vira os romulanos de perto. Matara dois deles. E lembrava, sim, claro que lembrava, do capitão Pike dizendo para resgatá-lo.

Sabia também que _todos _na nave deviam o fato de estarem vivos a Kirk, quando ele invadira a ponte antes de chegarem a Vulcano. E Hikaru não conseguia deixar de pensar que _se Kirk estivera certo antes, por que não estaria agora?_ Spock podia ser o capitão, sim, mas Hikaru sentiu que traía alguns de seus princípios quando o obedeceu, tentando ignorar o fato de que Kirk acabara de sair arrastado da ponte como se fosse um criminoso e não um herói (_diabos, Kirk pulara atrás dele!_), e traçou o curso para encontrar com o restante da Frota.

Quase pensou em dizer alguma coisa. Levantar e falar para Spock que ele estava, sim, errado. _Quase_ o fez. Mas em meio a toda a raiva que sentia do Capitão Interino e, especialmente, de _si mesmo_, Hikaru sentiu uma mão quente tocar a sua sobre o painel. Levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Pavel, que afastou os dedos como se tivesse tomado um choque, desviando o rosto que aos poucos parecia ficar um pouco mais rosado. Mas não, Hikaru pensou em seguida. Talvez tenha sido sem querer, um leve esbarrar de dedos, nada de mais. _Talvez_. Mas o gesto o acalmara, notou, e ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de voltar aos controles.

−**x−**

**parte quatro **~_ faça o que sente que deve dizer só porque sabe_

As horas seguintes passaram como se durassem _dias_. Não havia exatamente muito a se fazer na ponte enquanto os devidos reparos na nave não estivessem terminados. Com Olson morto, os engenheiros andavam desgarrados pela Enterprise. Cerca de meia hora depois de Spock exilar Kirk em Delta Vega, Pavel foi convocado para auxiliá-los. Hikaru não sabia se ficava agradecido ou irritado por isso.

Com todo aquele tempo nas mãos, Hikaru voltou a pensar no que acontecera entre eles. Ocupou-se em convencer a si mesmo de que não tinha sido nada demais. Que fora apenas a descarga de adrenalina de _quase morrer _e a sensação de alguém jovem e bonito tão próximo de si. O fato de Pavel retribuir seu gesto não mudava nada. O rapaz também passara pela pressão e provavelmente ficara assustado e confuso para tomar uma atitude diferente. Não era nada de mais, _mesmo_, e os dois tinham coisa mais importantes com que se preocupar. Logo esqueceriam o que não tinha importância alguma. Um gesto de misericórdia de ambas as partes.

Porém, enquanto monitorava a cápsula em que Kirk fora largado, Hikaru vagamente pensou se haveria _tempo_ para ele e Pavel esquecerem o que quer que fosse. Afinal, talvez antes todos eles fossem destruídos pelos romulanos, como saber? Então, sentiu-se assustado pelo mero pensamento confortá-lo, de alguma forma.

Abaixou a cabeça, o inchaço no rosto voltando a incomodá-lo. Pensou em pedir licença e ir até a Enfermaria tomar um analgésico, mas foi interrompido pelo alarme anunciando a primeira pausa entre a troca de turnos, que ecoou alto pela nave. Riu-se. Óbvio que a Enterprise não deixaria de funcionar como deveria só porque seis bilhões de vulcanos deixaram de existir. E a julgar pela expressão de indiferença de seu capitão no momento em que Hikaru cruzou a ponte, ao ser substituído por uma outra oficial, era exatamente aquilo o que _eles _esperavam. Que tudo corresse conforme o previsto, sem emoções demais para afetarem o curso das coisas.

Os vulcanos e a sua falta de sentimentos, porém, foram varridos da cabeça de Hikaru quando ele alcançou a Enfermaria, bem mais vazia àquela hora, a maioria dos feridos já dispensados ou, nos casos mais graves, isolados do contato direto. McCoy pediu que uma enfermeira lhe aplicasse um spray para o rosto inchado e deu uma olhada mais atenta no lábio cuja ferida parara de sangrar, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Inconscientemente, Hikaru ergueu uma das mãos para tocar o lábio ferido, lembrando do beijo e das mãos de Pavel e do gosto cobre da realidade. Pensou por um instante o quão longe eles poderiam ter ido, levados apenas pelas sensações, não fosse o sabor amargo que os puxara de volta ao chão.

"Dói?"

Levou um susto ao ouvir a voz carregada atrás de si. A cortina ao redor de uma cama acabara de ser aberta e ali estava Pavel, seus pés mal tocando o chão, a camisa do uniforme levantada, enquanto uma enfermeira terminava de suturar um curativo junto a sua cintura. Ao abaixar a camisa dele, Hikaru reparou no tecido cortado, uma mancha vermelha inundando o dourado.

"Não" respondeu com um meio sorriso. E perguntou em seguida, achando impossível se conter "Que houve contigo?".

Pavel abaixou o braço depois de olhar para o machucado uma última vez e de um dar de ombros seguido de um suspirar pesado, não satisfeito, nem mesmo alegre. Nervoso, até. "Um cano estourou no Deque Cinco quando tentávamos baixar a pressão de uma das válvulas. Um estilhaço me pegou bem aqui. Eu... eu tenho de ir, preciso trocar o uniforme antes de voltar para a ponte-" foi dizendo, antes de Hikaru o interromper.

"Sem pressa" ele sorriu. Um sorriso inteiro, desta vez "Estamos em horário de pausa."

E uma sobrancelha clara ergueu-se por um instante, antes da compreensão atingir Pavel, que fez que sim com a cabeça, seus cachos balançando. Hikaru pensou em como aqueles fios deveriam ser macios ao toque e lamentou não ter aproveitado a oportunidade que tivera, de tê-los entre seus dedos. O que disse, então, foi sem pensar de fato.

"Você quer... tomar alguma coisa?" e concordava que suas palavras soaram estúpidas, quase infantis. "Um café, não sei."

E de tão estúpido que achou que soava, Hikaru surpreendeu-se, de verdade, quando o outro sorriu, sincero, e fez que sim com a cabeça de cachos provavelmente tão macios.

−**x−**

**parte cinco **~_ não diga. só faça o que não sabe que sente_

De comum acordo Hikaru e Pavel evitaram a cafeteria — àquela hora repleta de tripulantes ansiosos demais para saber o que estava acontecendo na nave. Vários olhares curiosos os seguiram pelos corredores, o que fez a sugestão de Hikaru (a de eles apenas pegarem um expresso cada e saírem de vista) ser bem-recebida por Pavel, que deu um sorriso pequeno enquanto se afastavam dos ruídos.

Instantes depois Pavel assoprava seu café quente nas mãos, os passos forçadamente lentos para acompanhar Hikaru. E só pararam ao notar que não viam uma única alma há alguns minutos. Até então, não tinham realmente conversado sobre nada em especial. Pavel falou sobre o vazamento de radiação que estava dando tanto trabalho para consertar, ao passo que Hikaru comentou como quase nenhum instrumento respondia aos comandos no painel. Calaram-se quando a conversa chegou ao ponto em que o drama na ponte terminara.

"Você acha que ele... que o senhor Kirk estava certo?" Pavel acabara seu café, embora ainda segurasse o copo nas mãos. "Sabe, quando ele disse que se não fizéssemos alguma coisa a respeito de Nero, logo seria tarde demais?"

Hikaru não respondeu e talvez sua face o tivesse traído, porque Pavel mordeu o lábio inferior, com algo que lembrava apreensão enchendo seus olhos verdes. Era uma expressão muito parecida a de horas antes, de quando Hikaru o encurralara no corredor deserto, após Pavel ter falhado em salvar a mãe de Spock. Continuou em silêncio, meio que hipnotizado pela maneira como a língua do outro aparecia por entre os dentes, logo após Pavel mordiscar o próprio lábio, deixando úmido e avermelhado.

"É, você _acha_ isso" ele deduziu, a voz meio pastosa, e acrescentou, desta vez olhando para frente. Pavel tinha se sentado aos pés de uma escada que devia levar às turbinas da nave. Havia um barulho de máquinas trabalhando ao longe. "Você acha que nós... que a gente vai morrer?"

"Não sei" Hikaru finalmente admitiu, estendendo o braço para pegar o copo vazio da mão do outro. Seus dedos esbarraram de leve e Pavel ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, o cenho franzido. "Não sei" repetiu, balançando a cabeça e jogou o copo fora.

A incerteza pesou entre eles e o silêncio durou alguns instantes, antes de Pavel quebrá-lo novamente. "Como foi lá embaixo?" o rapaz começou incerto, voltando a olhar para frente, sua voz dividida entre a apreensão e a curiosidade. "Digo, lá... na plataforma? Com os romulanos."

Hikaru o encarou por um segundo antes de apoiar as costas na parede e deixar seu corpo escorregar até o chão, abraçando as pernas. Olhou de lado para Pavel, encostando o lado bom do rosto nos joelhos.

"Excitante. Assustador. Não sei" respondeu, notando que não tinha parado para pensar no assunto até então. "Foi tudo muito rápido, sabe. Num segundo eu estava caindo, no outro eu escutei Olson gritar, depois estava lutando e então, caindo de novo."

Pavel fez aquilo com os lábios outra vez e Hikaru sentiu um calor estranho na boca do estômago. Quis que fosse resultado do café, mas sabia que não era. Pavel não estava olhando para Hikaru quando voltou a falar.

"Foi muito corajoso da sua parte" disse Pavel, a voz para dentro, introspectiva. "Se oferecer para ir lá embaixo. Você não precisava... podia ter ficado seguro aqui, na nave" e desta vez o jovem pronunciara as palavras lentamente, como se quisesse dar a devida importância a elas.

E Hikaru até pensou em negar, dizer apenas que fizera o que _qualquer um_ faria. Mas não pôde. O olhar de Pavel parecia tão carregado de gratidão e de vontade de agradar, que tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi sorrir de lado, agradecido e constrangido com a atenção que recebia. Foi quando percebeu, sem real surpresa, de que precisava daquilo _também_. Alguém que lhe dissesse que tinha ajudado. Feito diferença. Salvado vidas. Salvado alguém.

Alguém como Pavel.

Hikaru engoliu em seco e endireitou o corpo, a lembrança do beijo voltando forte demais. Já pensava em uma boa desculpa para ir embora, tomar um banho frio ou qualquer coisa quando se levantou e a primeira coisa que _sentiu _foi o peso das mãos de Pavel sobre seus ombros, os olhos dele fixos nos seus. Era como um _déjà vu_.

Pavel era poucos centímetros menor do que Hikaru. Seus olhos grandes tão verdes que pareciam pintados à mão. E Hikaru abriu a boca, não para protestar, mas para tentar _entender_. Pensou nas palavras. Imaginou-se as dizendo e desenhou as letras na mente, transformando-se em sílabas.

Mas o que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido estrangulado no momento em que Pavel pressionou o corpo menor contra o dele. E Hikaru podia negar tudo, _tudo_, mas não mais pôr a culpa na adrenalina ou no calor do momento. Quem sabe talvez no medo da incerteza, apenas. Mas não era o bastante. Sentiu a respiração de Pavel junto a sua, o hálito de café quente. Sua mente entrou em curto e Hikaru enfiou as mãos nos cachos, nem castanhos nem dourados, mas que sim, eram macios até demais entre seus dedos.

Hikaru fez o primeiro movimento brusco, por assim dizer, mas foi Pavel quem venceu os centímetros que os separavam, juntando seus lábios pela segunda vez naquele dia. E Hikaru até pensou em pará-lo e perguntar _por que_, quando percebeu que não dava à mínima para a resposta. Era bom... _não_, era_ muito _bom sentir as mãos de Pavel subindo pelo seu peito, entrando por debaixo do seu uniforme. Inebriante a ponto de Hikaru segurar com força nos cachos para puxá-lo para mais perto, com mais vontade.

Mas a necessidade de respirar veio e os dois soltaram-se, ofegantes, encostando as testas cobertas por uma fina camada de suor. Hikaru podia sentir um cacho de fios macios esmagado contra a sua pele. Não teve, porém, tempo para dizer ou mesmo pensar, pois Pavel, recuperado o fôlego, voltara a beijá-lo, uma de suas mãos desastrosamente tentando se enfiar dentro das suas calças. O gesto quase rude e afoito fez algo estalar dentro de Hikaru, que reuniu toda a sua força de vontade para segurar o outro pelos ombros, afastando-o de si. Mas só um pouco. O bastante para que aqueles olhos verdes o perfurassem, ofendidos pela sua reação.

"Nós, nós não devíamos-" Hikaru começou, balbuciando. Pavel, porém, interrompeu-o de pronto. Sua voz era meio petulante, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas de ansiedade.

"Por quê?"

Ele não respondeu. Mas pensou. _'Por que o mundo está acabando ao nosso redor? Por que trabalhamos juntos? Por que mal nos conhecemos? Por que-'_ e Hikaru poderia ir em frente, enumerando todos os motivos possíveis, se Pavel não tivesse aproveitado o aquele seu momentâneo silêncio, tomando-o como um sinal de dúvida.

"Você me beijou" disse ele, embora sem acusação na voz. "Mais cedo, no corredor."

E não que Hikaru se arrependesse, verdadeiramente, mas sentiu-se frustrado consigo mesmo quando não pôde sair-se com nada melhor do que um "Sim, eu beijei."

"Por quê?" Pavel repetiu.

"Não sei" Hikaru respondeu. "Não sei" insistiu quando o outro ficou em silêncio. "Eu não estava pensando, acho."

"Você parece não saber de um monte de coisas" riu-se Pavel, as bochechas corando de leve a despeito do ar confiante em seu rosto. "Então, como pode ter certeza do que a gente deve ou _não_ fazer?"

E Hikaru não tinha nenhuma boa resposta para aquilo. E não ajudou nada Pavel escolher aquele exato instante para lamber os próprios lábios pela terceira vez (_não que Hikaru estivesse contando_). Talvez o rapaz fizesse de propósito, ele pensou. Ou talvez Pavel apenas quisesse aproveitar aquele tempo. Quem sabe, estivesse com medo. Medo do futuro incerto. E ainda assim, a despeito de todos os motivos que poderia pensar ou inventar, Hikaru não conseguiu obrigar-se a _soltar_ Pavel. O calor das mãos do outro anestesiavam a sua mente, o impedindo de pensar direito.

E Pavel soltou um ruído de satisfação quando Hikaru mandou para o inferno qualquer pensamento coerente e inverteu as posições, apertando-o contra a parede, tal como fizera mais cedo. Aprofundou o beijo com força até sentir seu lábio ferido ceder outra vez, mas, agora, nenhum dos dois parecia se importar mais com o gosto de sangue. As mãos de Pavel voltaram a descer pelo corpo de Hikaru, que arqueou e ofegou entre o beijo quando uma delas conseguiu enfiar-se no cós de suas calças, abrindo-a logo em seguida. Hikaru apartou seus lábios e viu um sorriso fácil e vitorioso formar-se no rosto de Pavel, antes de o rapaz cair de joelhos na sua frente.

De repente os dois já não estavam mais se beijando, mas Hikaru sentia como se todo o ar do mundo tivesse subitamente desaparecido. Parecia que fora jogado no espaço aberto, seus pulmões doendo pela necessidade de respirar. Ele fechou os olhos e afundou seus dedos nos cabelos de Pavel, que soltou um som estrangulado, algo entre um gemido e um resmungo, mas sem parar de tocar Hikaru com lábios e língua.

O pensamento de que alguém poderia aparecer ali e surpreendê-los passou vago por Hikaru, fazendo-o reprimir um gemido mais alto que ameaçava escapar de sua boca. Sentiu as pernas fracas, seu o corpo quente. Apoiou as costas contra a parede, tentando manter-se de pé; tarefa difícil quando Pavel deslizava os dedos entre suas pernas, a respiração arquejante contra sua virilha, apertando e beijando cada centímetro de pele a seu alcance.

"Pavel-" foi tudo que Hikaru conseguiu dizer, os ruídos úmidos do rapaz o único som que sua mente parecia capaz de registrar. E Hikaru não queria mais saber por que aquilo estava acontecendo, nem o que Pavel estava pensando para estar caído de joelhos diante de um cara que acabara de conhecer, nem se os romulanos iriam destruí-los na primeira nova oportunidade. Tudo que conseguia pensar era no outro junto de si. Em sua própria vontade de retribuir cada gesto e sensação.

Hikaru deu um novo puxão nos fios entre seus dedos, desta vez obrigando Pavel a parar. O rapaz ergueu os olhos para ele, parecendo confuso, seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos e inadequadamente _inchados_. Um nó enorme formou-se na garganta de Hikaru e ele fez Pavel ficar de pé, fazendo-o virar de costas e afundando seu rosto no pescoço pálido.

A pele de Pavel, quente sob seus lábios, tinha um gosto levemente salgado e apenas a certeza de como seria complicado explicar as marcas para os médicos foi o que demoveu Hikaru de mordê-lo com força. Contentou-se em aproveitar a posição para enfiar suas mãos dentro da camisa do uniforme do outro, que se contorceu sob o seu toque firme. Sentiu o curativo próximo da cintura de Pavel e a respiração dele ficou mais rasa quando tentou voltar o rosto e Hikaru plantou um beijo leve em seus lábios inchados.

"O que-?" Hikaru calou-se quando sentiu Pavel pegar uma de suas mãos e levá-la até seu baixo-ventre, um pedido mudo que o tocasse também. Beijou a nuca úmida do outro ao mesmo tempo em que o envolveu com os dedos. Pavel respondeu forçando o corpo para trás, esfregando-se nele.

Um resmungo de Hikaru, que misturava prazer, dor e falta de ar foi abafado pelos cachos de Pavel, que deixara a cabeça pender para trás, caindo sobre seus ombros. Hikaru aumentou o ritmo, assistindo o rosto de Pavel se contorcer, seus olhos fechados. A boca vermelha e entreaberta soltava ruídos incoerentes, acompanhados por gemidos mal-contidos, e quase um minuto inteiro se passou antes que Hikaru conseguisse discernir palavras. Duas, no caso.

"_Por favor_-"

E Hikaru não precisava que ninguém lhe explicasse, pois o modo como Pavel pressionava o corpo contra o dele, sem a menor sombra de timidez, já era resposta suficiente. Hikaru, como que para ter absoluta certeza, enfiou dois dedos na boca de Pavel, que os sugou sem hesitar.

"Por favor" Pavel repetiu, segundos depois e Hikaru respirou fundo, tentando manter a concentração enquanto o soltava, usando sua mão livre para posicionar-se melhor, afastando um pouco mais as calças de Pavel e usando seus dedos úmidos para prepará-lo. Pavel apoiou o rosto contra a parede, abrindo mais pernas, se tocando já sem muito controle, uma ansiedade óbvia em seus lábios repentinamente secos e no descer e subir do seu peito que acompanhava o ritmo frenético de sua mão.

Houve um instante de silêncio quando Hikaru forçou-se em Pavel, que parara de se tocar, apertando os olhos e prendendo a respiração. Hikaru cerrou os dentes para controlar a própria excitação, tentando apreciar cada uma das sensações que o atingiam — talvez sabendo que todas logo chegariam ao fim. A textura do tecido de suas roupas contra a sua pele nua, o cheiro do cabelo de Pavel, o calor do aperto ao redor dele.

Voltaram a se mexer quase ao mesmo tempo. Hikaru, a princípio devagar, suas mãos segurando os quadris de Pavel com uma força que deixaria marcas mais tarde. Pavel com a respiração rasa e a cabeça pendendo novamente para trás, enquanto ele voltava a se tocar no mesmo ritmo das investidas de Hikaru.

As mãos de Hikaru subiram dos quadris para o peito de Pavel, acariciando a pele por debaixo do uniforme e então de volta para sua cintura, aumentando a força dos movimentos até que ambos já não fizessem questão alguma de abafar os gemidos. Pavel resmungou alguma coisa em russo quando seu corpo estremeceu num impulso quase violento, e Hikaru pensou que fosse morrer quando Pavel o apertou com força uma última vez, antes de deixar seu corpo cair para frente, contra a parede, desfeito.

Hikaru segurou Pavel com apenas um braço, sua própria excitação num nível alto demais agora, e investiu mais forte e mais fundo, seus dentes trincados na tentativa de se controlar um pouco que fosse. Cerrou os olhos, abraçando Pavel com força quando um calor frio vagamente familiar o acertou, subindo dos dedos de seus pés e se espalhando por todo seu corpo.

Então sua mente estava vazia, incapaz de formular uma única linha de pensamento que fizesse sentido. Foi quando sentiu o outro voltar o rosto, encostando sua bochecha contra a dele. Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver que Pavel também sorria.

E pensou, sem querer, mas já sabendo. Era como estar, de repente, a salvo.

−**x−**

**parte seis **~ _o que Hikaru lembra_

Ele se lembrava de como fora difícil soltar Pavel. Tentar não se sentir ofendido quando o outro recusara a sua oferta para ajudá-lo a vestir seu uniforme. Não pensou, na hora, que não havia muito que vestir além de uma calça a ser erguida e a camisa dourada a desamassar. Lembrava que hesitara antes de olhar no rosto do outro, tentando não buscar por dúvidas e falhando miseravelmente. Tentara, de fato, encontrar as palavras certas para o momento errado. Mas não pôde.

Nada do que dissesse poderia transmitir tudo que sentia. Sendo assim, não retrucou quando Pavel voltou-se para ele, os olhos verdes meio baixos, um sorriso pequeno, dizendo com o sotaque carregado que eles deveriam voltar para a ponte. Olhou para seu relógio, notando que eles estavam ali há apenas trinta minutos. Soltou um suspiro de surpresa. De alguma forma, parecia que fazia _horas_.

Não teve coragem de perguntar a Pavel se ele queria ir até seu dormitório, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, talvez achando que ouviria um _"não precisa"_ como resposta outra vez. Os dois andaram juntos sem trocarem uma só palavra, Hikaru vagamente notando o modo que a vida na Enterprise continuava como se nada fora do ordinário tivesse acontecido. Lembrava de pensar se, no fim, seria só _aquilo _mesmo. Se os dois seguiriam, andando, fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Mas mais do que tudo, se lembrava do alívio que sentira quando, antes de se separarem em um corredor deserto, Pavel parou e segurou sua nuca, puxando-o para um beijo rápido.

**parte seis ponto quatro **~ _o que Hikaru tenta_

Ao contrário de si, que perdera pelo menos meia hora andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto tentando focar em alguma linha de pensamento, Pavel parecia perfeitamente recuperado quando sentou ao seu lado na ponte de comando. Os cachos ligeiramente úmidos, a pele exalando o cheiro de quem acabara de sair do banho. Eles não se falaram, apenas trocaram um rápido olhar.

Ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa. Algo bem estúpido como _"então, assim, se nós não formos reduzidos a cinzas pelos romulanos, você não quer jantar comigo?"_. Chegou até a abrir a boca, tomando coragem, mas foi interrompido por um aviso em seu monitor, avisando que precisava mudar a velocidade para entrar em dobra três. Respirou fundo, entre frustração e alívio, e transmitiu a informação ao capitão Spock. Ao seu lado, Pavel trabalhava inabalável, um ar satisfeito brincando com o canto de seus lábios, as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Tentou não pensar no rosto contorcido do rapaz, mais cedo, os lábios secos que repetiam '_por favor'_. Tentou não querer que Pavel abrisse a boca e lhe disse que sim, estava _tudo bem_.

Foram incontáveis minutos tentando se concentrar no que estava fazendo. Pensando em como de nada adiantaria convencer Pavel a sair com ele ou qualquer outra coisa, caso a nave batesse com um meteorito só porque ele estava distraído demais pela maneira como outro deslizava as mãos sobre o painel.

**parte seis e mais que meio **~ _o que Hikaru não sabe_

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado entre o momento em que Pavel franziu o cenho e anunciou que havia um problema nas turbinas de água, até a hora em que James Kirk ocupou, solene, a cadeira de capitão. Tudo se passara como um borrão de cenas diante de seus olhos. A briga entre Kirk e Spock, a expressão assustada de todos na ponte, temerosos diante do que aconteceria a seguir.

Todos, menos Pavel, que parecia extremamente concentrado em sua cadeira, os olhos fixos no painel, seus dedos tamborilando sobre a superfície de luzes. De repente o rapaz soltou uma exclamação em russo e, erguendo a cabeça, olhou para o lado, o encarando. Uma excitação nova inundava os olhos verdes. _Eu tenho uma idéia_, ele dissera, extremamente seguro de si e, sorrindo, levantou-se em direção ao quadro de cálculos.

E Pavel tinha. E era genial, ele precisava admitir. Segurou um sorriso, vendo o mais novo membro da tripulação, Scott, comentar que a idéia de Pavel poderia, sim, dar certo. Sentiu orgulho do rapaz, sem realmente perceber o quanto ele já representava para si. E poderia ter continuado alheio ao peso daquilo, não fosse por McCoy, que escolheu aquele exato momento para exprimir sua descrença perguntando _Garoto, quantos anos você tem?_ para Pavel, que encheu o peito, respondendo sem hesitar.

"Dezessete, senhor."

**parte seis ponto nove **~ _o que Hikaru quer_

E a palavra _dezessete_ ecoou dentro de sua cabeça como se alguém tivesse _gritado_, apontando-lhe, acusadoramente. Lógico que Pavel parecia jovem, mas nunca teria adivinhado que fosse _tanto_. Não pôde evitar sentir-se um velho sujo, mesmo tendo apenas quatro anos a mais. Qualquer pessoa de bom-senso diria que ele havia se aproveitado do outro e não iria querer ouvir uma só palavra sobre _quem_ começara a coisa toda....

Não teve, porém, real oportunidade para pensar no assunto. Precisava dar um jeito de colocar a Enterprise na exata posição que Pavel calculara ou muito provavelmente não haveria mais oportunidade para coisa alguma. Queria olhar para o lado e observar a expressão concentrada de Pavel, que mordia o lábio inferior enquanto navegava, seguindo cada um de seus comandos, mas evitou, pois aquela visão o distraía.

Foram longos e tensos minutos enquanto Kirk e Spock estavam fora, a bordo da Narada e suas mãos nos controles suavam um pouco. Queria que algo acontecesse e _logo_. Ninguém na ponte se atrevia a falar, nem mesmo Pavel, que continuava mastigando o lábio inferior, deixando o vermelho e inchado. Quase comemorou finalmente quando puderam atirar.

E, de canto de olho, enquanto disparavam torpedos e faziam manobras, viu Pavel sorrir para ele em meio à própria concentração e pensou que a idade do outro não importava tanto assim. Eram apenas números que poderiam ser equacionados corretamente. Caso os dois quisessem, _juntos_, poderia, sim, funcionar.

−**x−**

**parte sete **~ _ou um meio caminho até o epílogo_

A lembrança do sorriso de Pavel, mais cedo na ponte, logo após escaparem do buraco negro, acompanhou Hikaru por todo o caminho até estarem seguros de volta a Terra. A comoção da Frota que os recebeu com uma multidão de curiosos, porém, não permitiu que Hikaru trocasse uma única palavra com Pavel. Quando percebeu, já o tinha perdido de vista e, balançando a cabeça, decidiu aproveitar aquele tempo para avisar em casa que estava vivo e bem.

Caminhou até um saguão no qual vários outros tripulantes da Enterprise encontravam-se dentro de pequenas cabines, conversando com esposas, maridos, pais, filhos e amigos através de telas. Ficou lá, de braços cruzados, até uma cabine próxima vagar. Hikaru teve então um rápido e constrangedor monólogo com sua mãe que, entre lágrimas e broncas, pedia que ele fosse visitá-la assim que possível.

Ao terminar a transmissão, Hikaru pensou em ir até seu dormitório trocar de roupa quando escutou uma voz familiar atrás de si. Virou-se e viu cachos, nem dourados, nem castanhos, parados na frente de um monitor onde um casal chorava, balbuciando um monte de palavras incompreensíveis. Chegou mais perto, sentindo-se meio que um invasor e, sem querer, percebeu algumas coisas. A primeira era que Pavel era muito parecido com seu pai, o formato do rosto, os olhos grandes e verdes, mas que seus cabelos eram iguais aos de sua mãe. A segunda é que, ao contrário de seus pais, ele não estava chorando. Sua voz soava excitada. Quase feliz.

Pavel deslogou do seu terminal cerca de dez minutos depois e Hikaru não conseguiu obrigar-se a ir embora. Ficou ali, encostado contra uma coluna, até o rapaz mais jovem sair e voltar o corpo na sua direção. Pavel sorriu ao vê-lo e, colocando os braços atrás do corpo, aproximou-se devagar.

"Ei" ele disse, o encarando, suas bochechas rosadas.

"Ei" Hikaru respondeu, engolindo em seco e acrescentando, sem realmente pensar a respeito. Só queria tirar isso logo do caminho. "Dezessete, então?"

O rosto de Pavel ficou repentinamente sério, bem diferente da expressão de orgulho que fizera quando McCoy lhe perguntara a idade mais cedo. Hikaru sentiu-se constrangido e desviou o olhar por um instante, mas quando voltou a encará-lo, percebeu que havia a ponta de um sorriso no canto dos lábios rosados.

"Sim, dezessete" Pavel respondeu, meio que desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha antes de acrescentar "Por acaso o senhor teria algum problema com isso, senhor Sulu?", falou em tom debochado.

Hikaru sentiu seu estômago afundar e segurou Pavel pelo braço, puxando para o mais perto e falando em voz baixa junto ao ouvido dele. "Não me chame de 'senhor', a gente--" e aqui Hikaru fechou os olhos por um ou dois segundos antes de continuar. "A gente _trepou_ no corredor da nave, Pavel. Acho que você pode me chamar só de Hikaru."

E Pavel riu quando respondeu um "É, eu imaginei que não" antes de perguntar, com um ar meio convencido, ainda que ansioso, se Hikaru não queria acompanhá-lo até seu dormitório.

−**x−**

**parte oito **~ _agora, sim, o epílogo_

Hikaru foi obrigado a segurar numa das mãos de Pavel para correr mais rápido, de modo que os dois não chegassem _muito_ atrasados na cerimônia de entrega do distintivo de James Kirk. E foi um pouco a contragosto que Hikaru soltou os dedos do outro, antes de abrirem as portas do auditório, aproveitando para roubar-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Como estou?" perguntou Pavel, desamassando sua farda, ansioso. Mas quando Hikaru respondeu um "_Você está lindo_" assim, meio sem ar, o outro corou furiosamente. E lhe acertou um tapa de leve no braço, obviamente constrangido com a lembrança que aquelas palavras lhe traziam, da noite anterior, quando Hikaru dissera-lhe a mesmíssima coisa, com as mãos acariciando seu rosto, os dois apertados na cama de solteiro de Pavel.

Eles haviam passado a madrugada em claro, mas a verdade era que não falaram muito desde o momento em que Pavel fechara a porta do seu dormitório até à hora em que desabou sobre o peito de Hikaru, sem forças, a respiração de ambos pesada e inconstante.

Era claro que precisavam conversar. Sobre um monte de coisas. Sobre como ficariam dali para frente, sobre o que sentiam. Mas Hikaru não estava com pressa. Não. De fato, enquanto assistia a Kirk ser condecorado, sentiu os dedos de Pavel esbarrarem nos seus e sorriu tranqüilo, sabendo que eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

Bem. Cinco anos, pelo menos.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **Sim, também me rendi ao fandom de Star Trek, me processem. ;) Então, a fic. Ela foi um parto para sair. Primeiro porque a idéia era escrever uma PWP safada entre esses dois, mas não rolou mesmo. Acabou saindo esse monstro de 14 páginas. Para quem conseguiu ler até o fim, meu muito obrigada. Espero que tenham gostado!

**Agradecimentos:** A **Dri **(Sweet Pepper) pela betagem coração, a **Mary** (Enfermeira-Chan) pelo puta incentivo e também a **Lily Carroll **e ao pessoal do _Disease And Danger_ pelo apoio.


End file.
